Group Gazers Pilot
by hatchet.chef
Summary: This is the first story of "Group Gazers"


"Hey bro! I haven't seen you in years!" Chris said bumping into Ezekiel.

"Do I know you,eh?" Ezekiel says confused.

"I'm Chris! Remember?" Chris says.

"Oh yeah,eh! You want to go to Hooter's with me?" Ezekiel says.

"Sure! I love Hooter's!" Chris says happily.

Chris goes into Ezekiel's car and Ezekiel drives to Hooter's.

They both enter Hooter's.

Ezekiel and Chris take a seat.

"Hi my name is Dakota! I'll be your waitress. How may i help you?" Dakota says.

"Can you help me by getting a map,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"I keep getting lost in your eyes,eh" Ezekiel says.

"You're weird." Dakota says creeped out.

"I'll have some chicken wings." Chris says.

"I'll have you as my girlfriend,eh" Ezekiel says flirting with Dakota.

"In your dreams weirdo. So tell me what you want before I report you to the police." Dakota says pissed off.

"I'll have a cheeseburger,eh" Ezekiel says.

"I'll let my best friend Lindsay serve it to you guys." Dakota says walking off.

"Do you think I have a chance with her,eh?" Ezekiel asks Chris.

"HAHAHA! A hot hooter's girl and...you? Not possible." Chris says.

"Hihi! I'm Lindsay! Here is your food!" Lindsay says giving the food to them.

"Thanks" Chris says.

"Your hot,eh. Want to date,eh?" Ezekiel asks Lindsay.

"Dakota was right. You are a creep." Lindsay says and walks off.

"Ezekiel you have to pick up woman a different way." Chris says.

Lindsay and Dakota are about to leave their job.

"Hey Lindsay, Dakota!" Chris says interupting before they leave.

"What do you want?" Dakota says meanly.

"You want to hang out sometime?" Chris asks.

"Hehehe! Aww! Sure!" Lindsay says.

Lindsay gives Chris her phone number and Dakota's number.

"Call us anytime! Bye!" Lindsay says while skipping out of Hooter's.

"Wow..." Dakota says while she facepalms.

"So is that Lindsay girl taken?" Chris asks.

Dakota grabs a soda and pours it down Chris's shirt.

Dakota leaves Hooter's.

"I'm taking that as a yes or she hates me." Chris said while shivering.

"Your worse than me,eh!" Ezekiel says laughing.

"Shut up! At least i got their number! Unlike you!" Chris said showing Ezekiel their numbers.

"That's good,eh!" Ezekiel says.

Chris gets his cellphone and calls Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay! You want to hang on Friday?" Chris asked.

"Sure! Can Dakota come too?" Lindsay asks.

"Ok. Let's all hang at the park." Chris says.

"EEEEEP! Kay! Bye Chip!" Lindsay says and hangs up.

"Ezekiel you want to join us?" Chris asks.

"Sure,eh!" Ezekiel says.

**The next day at the park.**

Lindsay skips with Dakota while holding her hand.

"Oh look were here now lets stop holding hands like 6yr olds." Dakota says madly.

"I remember when I was 6!" Lindsay says staring off into space.

"Hey girls you made it" Chris says.

"I thought we were going to get into a car accident but I thought wrong." Dakota says and sighs.

"Why would we get into a car accident?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know but next time let me drive" Dakota says evily smiling.

"Hey you guys want to see a movie,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Oh yeah! It's right across the street! Let's go!" Chris says.

"Yay! Movies!" Lindsay says clapping and getting close to Chris.

Dakota walks with them not paying attention.

"Let's all go see a killer movie,eh!" Ezekiel says.

"I love scary movies! I'm up for that!" Dakota says happily.

"Scary movie it is!" Chris says buying the tickets.

"Is a scary movie like...scary? Or really scary?" Lindsay asks.

Everyone got silent.

Everyone sits down to their seats to see the movie "The Night the Killer Cried"

Ezekiel sits next to Dakota, Chris next to Ezekiel and Lindsay.

A random guy comes near.

"Would you guys like some popcorn?" He asks.

"Who are you and yes." Dakota says.

"My name is Noah. I can't talk because my boss Hatchet will fire will be $5." Noah says.

Dakota grabs the popcorn and pays Noah.

Noah leaves.

Everyone watches the movie.

"This is so scary chip!" Lindsay says while she holds Chrises arm.

"I got you." Chris says smiling at Lindsay.

Ezekiel puts his arm around Dakota.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dakota asks.

"Just protecting you, eh." Ezekiel says.

"From what? It's all Hollywood! Just an act. Something i'm going to be in!" Dakota says.

"Well can I have some of your popcorn,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"No. Get your own." Dakota says.

"Please,eh!" Ezekiel says.

"Fine!" Dakota says and shares her popcorn with Ezekiel.

"Thanks pretty,eh" Ezekiel says.

"You...think i'm pretty?" Dakota says trying to hide a blush.

"Yeah,eh." Ezekiel says and smiles at.

"Thanks. But your still weird." Dakota says.

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO WATCH SOMEONE DIE!" Chris shouts.

Hatchet comes.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL THIS NOISE?" Hatchet yells.

"The movie is! Were trying to watch it. Want to join us?" Lindsay asked.

"I WORK HERE! But sure ok." Hatchet sits down and eats black popcorn.

They all watch the movie.

**After the movie.**

"Ok that was fun!" Chris said.

"I know huh! We should all do this again!" Lindsay says excited.

"Maybe we can start a group?" Dakota asks.

"Sounds groovey to me,eh" Ezekiel says.

"Alright then! It's a group!" Chris says.

"EEEP! I love new stuff!" Lindsay says and hugs Chris.

"You want to hug Dakota,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Buy me some hollywood earings and a beach house the you'll get your hug." Dakota says.

"I can't efford that,eh" Ezekiel says.

"Then i'll friendly pat your shoulder as if we were friends." Dakota says while she pats his shoulders.

"That's good enough for me,eh" Ezekiel says happily.

Lindsay drives Dakota home.

"Hey Ezekiel, umm, do you think that Lindsay girl likes me?" Chris asks.

"Maybe,eh. Do you like her?" Ezekiel asks.

"NO! Why would I like her? I mean pshh come on!" Chris says obviously lying.

"She's hot,eh. I'd date her in a heartbeat,eh" Ezekiel says.

"Shut the hell up freak." Chris says.


End file.
